Jayfeather Falls for Icepaw Icecloud
by WarriorsLover94
Summary: Forbidden love, just like his mother Leafpool, Jayfeather is in love with a cat from his clan, he has fallen for Icepaw  Icecloud  and decides to let forbidden love happen. A lot goes on in ThunderClan through this story.
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather was sitting outside the medicine den, grooming his fur, listening to the sounds of the clearing to determine which cats were currently outside of their dens. He could hear Longtail complaining to Mousefur that his bones were aching from the cold seeping into the elder's den over night. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile after just sharing a very plump vole, the hunting patrol had just returned and replenished the pile, and to Jayfeather, it smelled as if prey were running through the woods more than usual. He pricked his ears as he heard his sister Hollyleaf padding up to him.

"How are things?" she mewed still trying to shake the sleep out of her fur. Hollyleaf had been on the night patrol and hadn't been able to sleep very much, she was expecting kits any day, and Jayfeather was sure she was ready to be moved to the nursery to get more comfort.

"They're good, are you ready to be moved to the nursery Hollyleaf? I'm sure you might be able to get more sleep that way."

"I guess."

Jayfeather could sense that his sister was upset, did she not want to have kits, or was she worried she wouldn't be a good mother, as well as a good warrior? Jayfeather placed the tip of his tail on her shoulder, "It's going to be okay. Just remember, you won't be in there very long, and Daisy is still in there. She'll keep you entertained."

Hollyleaf spotted Icepaw bounding up to her with great excitement on her face. "When are they coming!" she meowed half bouncing in the air.

She flicked the tip of her tail over Icepaw's nose, "Any day now, Leafpool thinks it will be by the half-moon." Hollyleaf sat in front of the young apprentice settling down making sure her expanding belly was not constricted between herself and the camp floor. A purr rose in her throat when Berrynose, her mate, came back from the afternoon patrol.

Jayfeather picked up anxiety from Berrynose as he padded closer to the three sitting outside the medicine den. He isn't sure he'll make a good father, Jayfeather realized.

"Jayfeather, have you finished sorting the herbs that are in the den?" Leafpool called out throwing Jayfeather off from his thoughts. "We need to be sure we have everything we need for when Hollyleaf has her kits." She looked at Jayfeather, then over at Hollyleaf, a purr rose in her throat at how proud of her kits she was, and how she wished Crowfeather knew he was their father.

Icepaw gingerly padded over to Jayfeather and sat next to him. He could feel the adoration she had for him beneath her pelt as if it were trying to tear itself out. She looked up at him, he could feel her gaze warming his pelt and he let out a small purr.

"Jayfeather, will you play with me until Whitewing comes back from hunting patrol?" she asked eagerly.

A mrrow of amusement came from him and he gave her a small lick between the ears. "Sure, it'd be nice to have some fun for a little bit." He looked blankly at Icepaw but she swore it was like he could really see her.

Hollyleaf pressed her pelt against Jayfeather as he helped her to the nursery to settle down before having her kits. "It seems Icepaw has taken a great liking to you Jayfeather. " a purr rose from her throat and she pushed her way into the nursery, the warm milky smell reminded her of when she had been a kit when her and her brothers all thought Squirrelflight was their mother. She made herself comfortable in the moss beside Daisy, who always stayed in the nursery.

Millie's kits bounded up to her and mewed happily, they were almost six moons old, and Firestar was bound to make them apprentices shortly after Hollyleaf's kits were born.

Icepaw and Jayfeather had gone out into the training clearing so they wouldn't disturb Hollyleaf and the kits in the nursery, when Icepaw turned toward Jayfeather and pressed her muzzle under his chin purring loud enough for a wandering patrol to hear her. "Thanks Jayfeather. Whitewing isn't much fun anymore and Foxpaw acts like he doesn't know who I am anymore."

Jayfeather could hear the sadness in her mew and he wrapped his tail around her shoulders comfortingly. He remembered when his brother Lionblaze was sneaking off to meet Heathertail in the tunnels before they collapsed. He shivered at the memory of almost drowning in the tunnels like Fallen Leaves had trying to find his way out. His memory disappeared as Icepaw had pressed herself into him, still purring loudly. He couldn't help but think he may like her as much as she did him. He felt the warmth of her pelt next to him as they padded back to the camp, tails twined together.

Jayfeather knew that they weren't supposed to be together since he was a medicine cat and they couldn't have kits, but he couldn't help but to think, Leafpool, his mother had gone against the warrior code and had kits with Crowfeather of WindClan, why couldn't he have kits of his own as long as they were within ThunderClan? Soon they had reached the clearing and both of them had forgotten their tails were intertwined. He could soon feel the curious looks from his clanmates as they walked past the fresh-kill pile.

Leafpool padded up to them, Jayfeather could feel his mentor's gaze hot through his skin, and he knew he had a lecture soon to follow. "I can explain Leafpool."

"No need." Her tail grazed Jayfeather's nose softly, "I completely understand." She soon made her way back to the medicine den. He padded to the fresh-kill pile then near the apprentice's den to share the plump mouse he picked with Icepaw. He picked up Lionblaze's scent and wondered where he had been all day but decided not to confront his brother.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather together beneath the highledge." They had heard Firestar's call and slowly made their way to the middle of the clearing.

Once the cats had gathered in the clearing Firestar began to speak. "It is time that two of our apprentices become warriors! Foxpaw and Icepaw have trained long and hard and have earned their warrior names. Foxpaw, you have shown the clan you are fierce and brave, your new warrior name shall be Foxleap, and Icepaw, you had a challenge like Whitewing did, having all white fur, but you managed to make your disadvantage an advantage, your new warrior name shall be Icecloud." He paused for no more than a mouse hiccup, "StarClan I ask you look down on these warriors and show them your noble way, I commend them to you."

"Icecloud, Foxtail." Their clanmates began calling out in the middle of the clearing, Daisy had come from the nursery to congratulate her kits, and soon found herself a spot next to Spiderleg.

Jayfeather padded up to Icecloud and pressed his muzzle warmly into hers. He could hear her purr rumbling in her throat and his heart began to race. He was really falling in love with her; even though he couldn't see what she looked like her mew to him was the sweetest thing he's ever heard. They slowly made their way to the medicine den again and sat outside its entrance. He gave Icecloud a gentle lick between the ears and bid her a good night.

Jayfeather opened his eyes and he could see the forest, the sun shining brightly over him, warming his pelt, he began to happily pad through the forest, enjoying his dream since it was the only place he could see. He turned around at the scent of Yellowfang and Bluestar however, and something told him that they were not too happy with him.

"Jayfeather, you are a medicine cat, you are not supposed to have a mate." Yellowfangs foul breath hit Jayfeather as she spoke to him. "It is against the warrior code, but I say this on behalf of all of StarClan, you have shown yourself a worthy medicine cat, and since you are not the one bearing kits, we will allow you to have a mate. Your mother was the first medicine cat to ever go against the warrior code and have kits, especially with another Clan cat, but she stepped down from her title and handed it off to you. You will need to choose an apprentice soon Jayfeather."

Jayfeather opened his eyes again, only to see darkness and knew he was no longer dreaming, and from the sounds bustling about outside the medicine den he guessed that it was just before sunhigh.

"There you are!" from the sound of it Icecloud had been waiting for him for quite some time. She bounded up to him and he could feel the adoration bursting from her pelt. He purred when her muzzle met the fur on his neck. For once it was nice for a cat to love him, regardless if he was blind. Jayfeather looked at Icecloud even though he could not see her he could picture how beautiful she must be. He licked one of his forepaws and swiped it across his ear, flattening out the fur he could still feel sticking up from his slumber.

Icecloud pressed her pelt against him. "Want to go to the lake?" she asked hopefully. Jayfeather could feel that she was looking at him, and purred with amusement that she loved him this much and nodded to her.

Sandstorm was at the entrance to the thorn tunnel when they padded out side by side, "And where do you two think you are going?" she called as they passed her.

Jayfeather looked back, his icy blue eyes staring directly at the Clan leaders' mate. "Just out, we won't be gone long. I'll make sure of it."

Sandstorm nodded. The two cats padded in step with each other down to the edge of the lake, and sat at the waters edge, Jayfeather could hear the water lapping close to his paws. He closed his eyes as Icecloud laid her head under his chin. Listening to her purr, he was finally happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon hung high over the clearing, leaf-bare had come, and the prey was scarce. Leafpool was sharing tongues with her mother, and Berrynose was padding to the nursery with the plumpest vole he could find for Hollyleaf.

"The kits are coming." Daisy called from the nursery to Jayfeather who was carrying a mouth-full of borage leaves so that Hollyleaf's milk would come easier. His sister was having her kits, he could feel the excitement bustling from the nursery as Berrynose sat outside patiently.

"Jayfeather, take good care of her please. I know she's strong but I know she's nervous." Berrynose mewed softly. He pressed his nose into Jayfeather's fur gratefully.

Hollyleaf lifted her head as her brother nosed his way into the nursery. "I'm glad you're the one delivering my kits Jayfeather, I know our mother would have been a good medicine cat like you for this, but I'm glad it's you." Her mew was soft from exhaustion; Jayfeather could sense that his sister had been having spasms before he had come in. He pressed his paw lightly on Hollyleaf's bulging stomach and felt a spasm.

"Here comes one Hollyleaf, push carefully and slowly, don't hurt yourself doing so." Jayfeather mewed calmly. He leaned down to find the base of his sisters tail and nipped the sac the kit was in, releasing it, he began to rasp his tongue over the kit, drying off its' fur and drying it off before it wiggled over to his mother's belly for milk. "It's a boy Hollyleaf." He felt for another spasm, and soon after the first kits sister was born. "Here they are, one boy one girl, what are you going to name them?"

Hollyleaf looked wearily at her newborn kits, one looked just like his father, "I think I'll name the boy, Mothkit, he looks like his father, the girl has patches of cream, black, and brown, I'll name her Patchkit." Her mew was very happy as she laid her nose over both of her kits. A purr rose in her throat as sleep drifted over the three.

Berrynose poked his head into the nursery, his eyes wide with excitement, "What are their names?" He looked at both of them a purr seemed to almost roar in his throat.

"The one that looks like you is Mothkit, the one with mixed fur is Patchkit." Daisy replied as she stared in awe at both of them. "It makes me miss my kits, they all get so big so fast." Jayfeather detected a bit of sadness in Daisy's mew and padded back to the medicine den.

Jayfeather's ears pricked as he heard Icecloud happily padding over to him, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. I found Lionblaze laying in the training clearing covered in blood, come quick!" Icecloud sounded in pain herself. Quickly he raced after her, when he got to the clearing Icecloud had said he could smell the reek of blood in the air.

"Lionblaze, what happened?" He asked calmly. He could smell the scent of WindClan on his fur and assumed he had been sneaking around to see Heathertail again. He could feel the guilt Lionblaze felt as he lifted his head to speak.

"I crossed the border to see Heathertail one last time, and I was caught by a patrol. Don't worry I'm fine, just sore." He said with pain in his mew, he was heartbroken. "Heathertail was in the patrol, and she's the one who did this to me. But I deserved it, and I'll accept any punishment that Firestar gives to me."

As if he had been summoned by Lionblaze calling out his name, Firestar appeared through the thorn tunnel. "Lionblaze, I am very disappointed in your poor sense of judgment, I heard every word you said, but," there was a pause in Firestar's lecture, "I am not going to punish you, because it seems the she-cat you love so dearly punished you enough. I can only hope you have learned your lesson, and that StarClan forgives you."

Icecloud pressed herself against Lionblaze to help him back into the camp, Squirrelflight and Leafpool dashed across from the warriors den when they saw Lionblaze being dragged back into the camp. "What happened to him?" Leafpool asked with worry.

"He crossed the WindClan border to see Heathertail and got ambushed by a border patrol." Icecloud answered. She dipped her head to Leafpool and padded off with Jayfeather into the forest. The wind buffeting both of their fur, Jayfeather pressed his pelt close to Icecloud to keep her warm, something seemed different about her, but he couldn't tell what.

"I love you Jayfeather." Her mew was tender as she sat down beside him staring out at the lake. "I always have. No other cat is like you, you're just so unique." She laid down beside him on her side and licked his paw.

Jayfeather laid beside her resting his head on her shoulder and listened to her steady breathing, she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and opened to find himself standing in front of the starry pelts of StarClan, Bluestar and Spottedleaf soon appeared in front of him, a mouse length from his nose.

"Welcome Jayfeather, how are things in ThunderClan?" Bluestar was the first to speak. She pressed her nose to Jayfeather's and looked at him with worry in her eyes. She almost looked as if she was looking through him.

Spottedleaf looked at Bluestar then to Jayfeather, her mew was stern but had a hint of fear behind it. "I am glad to see that things are going good with your sister, she is a strong cat, and will one day make a great leader. Firestar is very close to his last life, and there is danger coming, your clan needs to be ready Jayfeather, Icecloud will make a good mother, and you will make a great medicine cat, do you have an apprentice in mind?"

"I do. Blossompaw shows much promise. And with the way that everything has gone, I think she will be the best choice."

Spottedleaf nodded her head and the two cats disappeared from his sight.

Jayfeather woke to Icecloud prodding his side with her paw gently, he pressed his nose into her fur before the two of them headed back to camp. Leafpool padded up to the two of them when they emerged from the thorn tunnel, pressed her nose against Jayfeather's and asked to speak to him alone.

"Icecloud is with kits Jayfeather, Spottedleaf came to me in a dream last night, I may not be the medicine cat anymore, but StarClan still speak with me, she told me that great promise comes from the smallest kit of my own kit. I expect you to still tend to your medicine cat duties though. But I am very proud of how well you have managed so far. It seems this leaf-bare, and new-leaf will bring many new cats to ThunderClan." She licked between his ears and padded to the dirtplace.

Jayfeather raced back into camp and lifted his nose to find Icecloud, she was sitting outside the medicine den, her warm gaze felt almost as if it was penetrating Jayfeather's fur. He padded up to her and pressed his muzzle warmly into her fur and purred. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up at her.

"I was unaware myself, but it seems StarClan have granted every cat in the clan a bout of happiness for the leaf-bare to come." She licked her paw and ran it over her ear. "I'm sure Hollyleaf will be excited to hear, go tell her, I'll go tell Foxleap." She padded off quickly, her pawsteps as light as air.

"Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather mewed as he poked his nose into the nursery. "Guess what?"

She lifted her head and looked at her brother, noticing how bright her brother's eyes were. "What?"

"Icecloud is with kits!"


	3. Chapter 3

Icecloud padded up to her mother Daisy as she emerged from the nursery for her morning stretch, Daisy looked at her daughter with sad eyes and pushed past her. "I'm sorry Icecloud but I do not want to speak right now." She made her way to the fresh-kill pile and sat down beside Spiderleg, whispering something too low for any cat to make out.

She felt hurt, she wasn't used to the way her mother had been acting lately, since she had found out she was with kits even her father seemed to be acting different. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and padded to the medicine den to see Jayfeather. Hopefully that would help her feel a little better than she was.

"Hey Icecloud." Jayfeather mewed as his mate walked into the den, he could sense that something was bothering her, he quit sorting out the old cat-mint from the new stems he and Icecloud had gone to harvest the day before so that he would have enough for leaf-bare. "What's wrong?" He asked worry filled his eyes, though he was blind he was looking straight at Icecloud picturing her beautiful long white fur.

"Daisy and Spiderleg have been acting different since they found out we're having kits." She mewed sadly. She pressed her nose into Jayfeather's fur and purred softly even though she was sad. "I'm glad we're with kits though. I feel like I finally have purpose in the clan, like my mother, she stays in the nursery even though she doesn't have kits, but she keeps the queens company, and watches over their kits when they're out of the nursery for a little bit."

"Well don't fret over it, once the kits are here she'll change her actions. She's probably just worried, you have to remember, she is still your mother even if she isn't ready for you to have kits." He licked between her ears. He could feel the happiness start to return to her through her touch. "Want to help me collect some mallow?"

"Sure, some time away from the camp might do some good." She said half-heartedly. She got to her paws and padded beside Jayfeather out of the thorn tunnel.

"Jayfeather!" Firestar called from the Highledge. His orange pelt shone like fire from the setting sun. "I need to speak with you before you leave."

Jayfeather padded to the Highledge and climbed up the rocks to meet his leader. "Yes, Firestar?" He could sense uneasiness from his leader and began to wonder what was troubling him.

"StarClan came to me in a dream last night, I'm very proud of the work you have done as a medicine cat, however, you need to name your apprentice soon, I fear that this leaf-bare will be the toughest one yet, and one medicine cat won't be enough if we have another outbreak of greencough."

"I have one in mind, when should I announce it to the clan though?"

"We'll hold a ceremony at moonhigh tonight, now carry on about what you were doing."

Icecloud looked up at Jayfeather as he climbed back down from Firestar's den, "What was that about?" she asked with concern in her mew. "You're not in trouble are you?"

A mrrow of laughter rose in Jayfeather's throat, "No, he just said I need to have an apprentice by moonhigh so that when leaf-bare comes around we'll be prepared in case there's another outbreak of greencough again. Come on let's get going." He padded towards the thorn tunnel and could feel by the weather change that it was getting close to dusk. He quickened his pace so he would make it back in time.

Icecloud padded to the water's edge when they got to the lake and laid beside it, her mind clouded with the thought of her mother's strange behavior. She remembered how it felt to be nuzzled against her mother's belly suckling when she was a kit. A purr rose in her throat when she knew exactly how she was going to be when her kits came. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jayfeather calling to her that it was time to head back to the camp.

When they had padded back into the clearing Blossompaw bounded up to them. "Am I going to be your apprentice Jayfeather?" She asked with excitement in her mew.

Jayfeather nodded then headed to the medicine den to store the mallow that he had collected. Suddenly he could see the clearing, and noticed the tortoiseshell fur of Spottedleaf padding towards him.

"Hello Jayfeather," her mew was compassionate, "I see you have an apprentice chosen, she shows a lot of promise, and I believe she will make a great apprentice to such a great medicine cat, teach her well young one." She laid her nose between Jayfeather's ears.

Darkness clouding his vision again he turned and padded to the clearing to sit beside Blossompaw. He could sense the excitement bursting from Blossompaw, it was a wonder to him how she was sitting still.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar called out from the Highledge, he bounded down the slope of rocks that led to his den and sat in clearing as the rest of the cats slowly made their way from their dens to the clearing.

"Today we gather in the clearing for the naming of the new medicine cat apprentice. Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather stood beside Firestar and looked straight ahead, "I have chosen Blossompaw as my apprentice, StarClan told me she showed much promise as a medicine cat, and I am glad to say that I full-heartedly believe she will be greater than even myself."

"Blossompaw!" Her littermates called out and the rest of the clan joined in the celebration of having a medicine cat apprentice. They began to scatter as the rain began pattering down in the clearing, turning the floor of the clearing to mud.

Icecloud padded up to Jayfeather and pressed her muzzle into his fur, her pelt was wet with rain, and her breathing had become irregular.

"Are you okay?" Jayfeather asked with concern, "Your pelt feels warm, come back to the medicine den with me, we don't want you getting sick." He knew she had a fever, he didn't want her to get ill since she was carrying their kits. Once they got into the medicine den Jayfeather constructed a nest next to his lined with feathers and the softest moss he could find. "Here lay down here. I'll get some feverfew for you." He squeezed himself into the cleft that led to all the herbs, grabbing some feverfew and poppy seeds. "Take this, it'll help you sleep through the night. Don't worry, I'll be right here if you need anything."

Icecloud lapped up the herbs Jayfeather had laid in front of her, she felt Jayfeather's pelt against her as she drifted into slumber.

Jayfeather gave his mate a gentle lick between the ears and let sleep wash over himself as well.


End file.
